You Know Snakes Dont Always Kill Roses
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: a next generation fanfic about Rose and Scorpius and Albus and James and well everyone. Its going to be REALLY long and i will update once every day I swear on the harry potter books. Its just a fun dramatic funny fanfic it does involve scorose, but not right away I PROMISE that its worth the read please just give it a try once i get started with it it will be perfect. AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley stood with her entire family her untamed bushy red hair and bright blue eyes sparkling with merriment. She came here so many times before to see off her cousins and now it was finally her turn. She was going to a place of learning. Her mother told her stories of the library there and a real castle. She was finally able to climb aboard the bright red train to the best years of her life. Her grin was so wide her cheekbones began to hurt.

But her fantasy's were briefly interrupted as her own father tapped her shoulder and crouched down he smiled as he spoke to her, "See that boy over there Rosie?" He asked pointing a few sections over.

Rose turned to see a small blonde boy who's hair was slicked back he was dressed in all black and mimicked the appearance of a much older man who rose thought to be his father. The boys mother was incredibaly beautiful as she hugged her son.

"yeah what about them?" She asked back to her dad.

"Well, that's Scorpius Malfoy. Now you know I love you Rosie no matter what and where ever you end up is fine with me, but if you do one thing make sure to beat that boy in all your classes." He said grinning at her.

"You can count on it dad. I'm going to be top in ALL of my classes. I've studied for years now." She said beaming at him.

"Just like your mother you are Rosie now go get on that train." He said ruffling her bushy fire-red hair.

Rosie hugged her family and said her last good-byes to her uncles and younger cousins. Then without a word her and her closest cousin Albus Potter walked onto the red train they've been dreaming about for 11 years.

They walked until they found an empty compartment. They put their trunk's away and sat down.

Rose was the first to break the silence, "Can you believe that we're here? Finally! It seemed as if we'd never get our chance."

Albus only nodded.

"Oh come on Al… What bugging you?" Rose said rolling her eyes noticing his quiet demeanor.

"Nothing, just thinking." He shrugged and looked out the window at their family who was waving good-bye. The train started moving and their figures began to get smaller.

"Thinking about what? Come on you should be excited!"

"Just about the sorting. What if I'm not a Gryffindor? What if I let everyone down. You're obviously going into Gryffindor. What if I'm the first not to go into Gryffindor? I know my dad said not to worry that they'll still love me, but I know deep down they will be disappointed." He looked up at her his Green eyes wide with worry.

She smiled at him as she said, "Oh Al… I'm not going to be in Gryffindor."

He looked at her in disbelief and laughed.

Her face began to grow heated and she defended her earlier sentence, " I WON'T! I don't want to go to a place where I will be 'just another Weasley' I want to go somewhere to be just Rose. I want to shine. I want to stand out. I don't want to be on a team full of Weasley's and Potters. I want to stand out. I want people to notice me. Rose. For just once in my life I want the spotlight."

Albus looked at her more seriously now and his mouth hanging open. She can't possibally be talking like that. It sounds just so…. Slytherin.

"Rose… You are not seriously considering asking to be in Slytherin are you? I mean COME ON! They are the bad guys. There hasn't been a villain that didn't come from Slytherin!" Al said exasperatingly.

With that Rose became completely offended not because she wanted to be a Slytherin. Honestly she didn't care where she was put as long as it wasn't Gryffindor.

"Whats your name Al? Huh? YOUR FULL NAME WHAT IS IT?! Albus SEVERUS potter. Who are you named after? Albus Dumbledore and SEVERUS SNAPE. What was he again? A slytherin? And what does your dad say? He is one of the GREATEST wizards. But then again HE IS A SLYTHERIN." Rose Stood up as she shouted at him.

"Rose I didn't mean it like that its just…" Albus started but it was too late Rose Weasley was mad. And everyone knows you do not try to reason with rose when she's mad. Bad things happen to wizards and witches who mess with Rose when she's mad.

"JUST WHAT AL? YOU WON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE? WONT TALK TO ME AT FAMILY DINNERS?MY FAMILY WILL DISOWN ME? HUH? WHAT SO WHAT IF I TURN OUT TO BE A SLYTHERIN HUH?" She ranted on.

He opened his mouth to respond but shut it when her saw red sparks come out of her finger tips.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE AROUND YOU I AM LEAVING." Rose shouted as she stomped out of the compartment and slammed the door shut. She marched across the hall and into the one directly across from hers.

It appeared empty and she sat down letting out a loud annoyed huff as she incoherently grumbled to herself.

"Um excuse me miss are you alright?" Said a smooth young voice she had never heard before.

Rose looked up and upon seeing the strangers face her anger melted on instant. The stranger had piercing silver eyes and slicked back beach blonde hair and his skin was flawless. He offered her a half smile and looked at her in mild concern.

Then it clicked. This was Scorpius Malfoy. The boy her father pointed out to her. This was the boy she was supposed to crush in all her classes. This is they boy her father appeared to not like.

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at him.

"Hey Weasley. Do you want me to go get a relative of yours or something. You look sick. Um Weasley are you going to throw up? Please don't in here." He said in a hurried mannor.

"Finally she was capable of speech again as she said, "How… How do you know my name?" She asked confused.

"Well beside from the fact your entire family is famous. My dad told me about the weasley's and their trademark hair and freckles. I took a wild guess. I don't actually know which version you are though."

She scrunched up her nose as she replied, "Version? Do you think we're made in a factory or something?"

He laughed- the most wonderful beautiful laugh she ever heard- and replied, "I don't know maybe? Would explain why every one of you ae so similar. All Gryffindor. All gingers. All absolutely sickenly perfect."

She huffed at that. Exactly why she needed to be into a different house she hated being just another weasley.

Upon noticing her annoyed response he said, "hey I was kidding. No need to get all temperamental."

"I know you were. But that's the thing you are right. It's like we are all exactly alike. For once I just want to be known as Rose. No surname. No assumptions. I want people to think of me as my own person not Ron and Hermione's precious daughter. Not just another Weasley. Not another Gryffindor. I want to be me." She let out speaking rapidly and in a huge huff.

His face changed as he said, "well then _ROSE, _if it helps I promise never to make another assumption of you again."

She looked up at him and chuckled shaking her head slightly.

He raised up an eyebrow her in question, "What?"

""It's just funny. I assumed you were going to be a mean selfish prat who thought they knew everything. My father just always made it seem like you Malfoys were a bunch of no good rude sarcastic slytherin prats." She told him honestly.

"Well that's true. My family is all those things. And in all honestly I probably will end up in slytherin. I sure act the part most of the time, but it doesn't mean I have to be mean… If you don't want people assuming things about you then maybe you shouldn't go around assuming things about everyone else." He told her simply and smirking the entire time.

She pondered on this for a moment and kept silent. After a while past of not speaking Scorpius chose to break the silence.

"So why exactly did you come into my compartment all angered again? You never quite explained." He asked.

Rose explained the entire argument she had with her cousin and everything she felt and how she just felt this urge to be noticed for once as someone else.

By the end of it all he said was, "Well Rose, where ever you end up. I can assure you any house would be lucky to have you. Oh and by the way, it's nice you have that little fantasy that you'll be top of your classes."

"What do you mean… fantasy?" She said suspiciously.

"Well I'm going to be top of my classes. I'm already at a 3rd year level. I've been studying as long as I can remember." He smirked at her narrowing his eyes, but she could still see the jovialness they contained.

"My dad was right. You are Bloody iratating and full of yourself. But he failed to mention you are mental as well. Like you could EVER beat me in anything." She said back playing on with this teasing game.

"Oh you'll see once classes start, _WEASLEY." _He said purposefully to get a rise out of her.

"Maybe I will… Maybe I won't ,_MALFOY" _She said throwing his last name at him as well.

He smirked once more and she did too. Then both of them began laughing. Both were unsure why they were laughing, but neither complaining. They sat there for a majority of the train ride just talking about things like their favorite books and quidditch teams, sometimes teasing each other. Then when Malfoy asked her about her family she jumped up in a hurry and squealed.

He looked at her questionably again.

"Al! He's in there all alone! I left my best friend, my cousin, on our first train ride ever. Oh ,he probably thinks I'm furious with him." She said worriedly.

"Go see him, Rose." He said smiling sincerely.

"But what about you… You'd be alone as well. Why don't you come too?" She offered him.

He shook his head and then said, "No. I like being aloen. I have a book I planned on reading. Trust me I'll be fine go see your cousin."

She nodded at him in gratitude then said teasingly, "Oh I bet you are cheering internally right now. Woo ho the weasel is finally out of my fancy gel filled hair."

"Firstly, my father made me wear it like this I hate it this way honestly it will be normal tomorrow. And Seccondly, You remind me more of an adorable energetic little mouse more than a weasel."

"But you cant call me a mouse. You'd call me a weasel to make fun of my last name." She said blankly like he was insane.

"But why cant I call you a mouse just to make fun of you?" He asked with an amused expression.

"Because it doesn't make sense." She stated.

"it does to me. Don't you have somewhere to be mouse?" He asked her with a chuckle.

"You're awfully odd Scorpius." She said shaking her head and smiling. He only shrugged and she opened the door to leave.

"Oh wait a minute mouse! Erm-Well just if you do happen to be sorted into slytherin and I do as well then-erm- I think it would be a pretty fun few years." He told her a faint rose tint to his cheeks and ears nothing like the bright tomto red weasley blush that appeared on Rose's face.

"Oh, well yeah. I agree. It would be. I really should be heading back. I-um- Bye Scorpius!" She said running out of the compartment.

"GOOD-BYE MOUSE!" He called cheerfully so she could hear him in the hall through the door.

* * *

**_A/N: Sooooo what do you all think? Is it worth writing another chapter? I'm excited for this story but i want to know what you all think how was this chapter? next one will be up tommorrow!_**


	2. 2 Friends become Frenemies

"Weasley, Rose" Called an old very short wizard who introduced himself as Professor Flitwick.

He stood on a stool as he held the great talking hat that would tell her where she was destined to spend the majority of the next 7 years of her life. She slowly walked up to the chair. She locked Albus's gaze for a brief moment. He sat next to his brother James at Gryffindor proudly. He was surrounded by our Cousins; Fred, Dom, Victorie, and Lucy. They were also accompanied by Alice Longbottom, Uncle Neville's daughter, she was a first year as well, but her older brother however was not in Gryffindor.

Frank Longbottom sat at the next table of Hufflepuffs. Perhaps she belonged there? She was nice enough was she not? Teddy was also a Hufflepuff, but he had graduated. If Teddy was a badger then surely they aren't that bad.

Her gaze moved to the next table and she seen Lorcan and Lysander. They come over for the holidays a lot of the time. Them being just a year older they are close friends. They've always been proud to take after their mother being Ravenclaw. She was surely smart enough to be a Ravenclaw. The house had some appeal to her.

Finally her gaze rested upon the Green and silver table at the end. Not a single person she considered family, or close enough to be like family sat there. Not a single familiar was there until she reached the piercing silver eyes of her newly made friend. Scorpius Malfoy sat smirking at her. Could she be a Slytherin? Could she really? Was she cunning? Did she have any chance at all of being one of them? Deep down a challenge stirred in the pit of her stomach. Could she prove to herself she could do that? Be Skytherin?

Suddenly she was at the chair and she sat down. The hat was placed upon her head.

And old raspy voice spoke inside her mind.

"_Agh! Not another Weasley thought I lucked out this year."_

"What? How can I hear you?" Rose questioned in her mind.

"_Magic… Ah whats this I see? Knowledge. So much Knowledge quite like your mother, but oh what bravery I see. How well you would do in Gryffindor."_

"NO PLEASE! Not Gryffindor. I don't want to be another Weasley in Gryffindor I want to be different. I want to feel special, for once in my life." She pleaded without a second thought.

"_But in your head I see you are destined for greatness dear Rose. You possess so many qualities. You'd succeed in any house. What a strong personality you have different from the rest. Yes here I see where you belong. Its quite clear in side your mind here."_

"Wait! Where are you going to-" Rose started, but was interrupted with the Hats large yell.

"RAVENCLAW" It yelled and from the students admitted a great gasp before the Ravenclaw table erupted in cheering and yelling.

She widely smiled as she made her way to sit across from Lorcan and Lysander. Yes she would do well here. She had no family monitoring her she had close friends to be there for her. She had the brains she could make something of herself in this house.

Sitting down across from her friends Lysander said to her, "Wow that was a shock Rose."

Lorcan rolled his eyes at his brother and said before Rose could even open her mouth to respond, "What are you bloody insane? Rose can beat us in any thing educational. Muggle and wizard alike, I knew all along she'd be a Ravenclaw. Had that special spark about her." Then he beamed at her.

Lysander only rolled his eyes at his twin brother and Rose being completely oblivious to the compliments he paid her.

"I'm so excited for this year and classes to start. Will have any classes with Al? Or…. Um other houses?" _like slytherin _ Rose thought the last part partially disappointed she wouldn't be in Scorpius's house.

"Oh yeah you get classes with everyone that's in your year, but unfortunately that means you get stuck with the snakes too." Lorcan told the jovisl little bouncing red head.

She smiled brightly at this not even registering the comment he made about Slytherins. Once the sorting was over headmistress McGunnagall announced that it was time to tuck in and that we did.

My name is Rose Jean Weasley and I might try to be as different as I can from my family, but one thing I cannot escape. Is my undying love of food. I'm always hungry and when someone tells me to tuck in. You better bet I am going to tuck in.

Across the table Lorcan chuckled. Looking up at him with a mouthful of food she said, "What?"

"Its just… I never seen a bird eat like that before." He told her laughing.

She blushed a deep crimson and he stuttered back, "Oh no! It was a compliment if the sorts really!"

Next to him his twin brother snorted, "Yeah good going real smooth Lorc."

Rose swallowed the food in her mouth then looked up to say something when all thoughts faded from her mind as something caught her eye.

Sitting at the green table next to her table was Scorpius Malfoy the boy she only just met. He looked so fitting there now. He was talking to some of the others who were sorted there today he laughed and joked with them. How could an 11 year old boy look so… mesmerizing. He really was a mystery. Suddenly he looked over at her and immediately rose looked down her entire face changing to bright red like her hair.

She glanced up just a tiny peak to find he was still looking at her with a playful smirk splattered on his lips. He mouthed out something that she didn't catch. She stared at him questioningly and he mouthed the words again, 'Well Hey There Mouse'

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. Somehow knowing he'd never let that nickname go she also hoped that meant they'd still talk to each other throughout the year.

"Rose? Rose what on Earth are you doing?" Asked Lorcan astaring at her with concern.

"I think she's gone mental mate." Lysander offered.

"Do you think she can move? Does she know everyones starting to leave?" Lorcan said again.

Scorpius smirk grew and he glanced up and with his eyes glanced to all around her and he stood up and began to walk away. Confused rose was snapped out of her trance to find most of the great hall was empty.

Lysander and Lorcan stood by her sides and Lorcan said, "Come one we'll be your escorts since you dazed off into space and missed the prefects rounding up you little firsties."

"I'm not little. You are only a year older then me Lorc." She snapped at him.

"Course Rose… Of course." He said shaking his head and walking out of the greathall with her and his twin.

* * *

Rose woke up in her common room with her four poster bed and Blue draped curtains. She put up her favorite quidditch star posters already and unpacked her things. She went to her desk checked the time it was 5am. She had enough time to write her letter to her parents take a shower and then be the first one to breakfast at the great hall for her very first day of classes. She was tingling with excitement.

She hurried up and scribbled her letter informing her parents and hugo her house and Al's and about the beauty of Hogwarts. How she was so excited to start her learning like a true Ravenclaw. She sent all her love. But what she left out was the new found sort of friendship between her and a certain blonde haired boy. Honestly she was unsure if they even were friends. No need to bother her family with details if they weren't true… at least that's what she told herself.

She grabbed her Hogwarts uniform with the ravenclaw crest and her new wizard robes. She made her way to the washrooms and freshened herself up.

When she was done she magically dried her hair and it turned to her normal frizzy state. She tried to use her hair taming potion, but it was no help. Finally after about ten minutes wrestling with her hair she admitted defeat and left it giant, curly and frizzy.

She began her walk to the great hall it was now 6:03 she was very likely to be the first one there still which brought a smile to her lips.

She walked into the great hall and completely froze in her tracks. Anger steamd up in the pit of her stomach at the sight she seen.

Scorpius Malfoy sat at his table a book in his hand and he was casually eating a plate of pancakes.

She grudgily went to her seat and angerly piled food into her mouth. She was always the first one awake. Always. No body liked to wake up early and be studious like she did. Now he was there sitting smugly with that stupid smirk he always wore. He was stealing her image. She was supposed to be the first one here not her.

Suddenly the devil himself plopped down next to her. She ignored him.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked even though he was already sitting. She shrugged at him.

"You seem angry… care to share?". She only huffed in response how dare he act so… nice. Hey? Wasn't he a slytherin shouldn't he be all sarcastic and cunning?

"Ah, you are mad because I was here before you? Am I right? Don't answer that of course I am ALWAYS right. Well I'm sorry little miss Weasley, but I happen to like waking up early and if that's a problem then we are going to be in fr quite a treat the next 7 years." He told her still with that darn smirk of his and his eyes glimmering with mirth.

It just got under her skin so much. How could she think he was so perfect yesterday? What had she been thinking? Had she not noticed his overly confident arrogant attitude? That's it rose was annoyed now. It wouldn't be long before she grew mad.

"Actually no. I'm rather annoyed I woke up so early to come see your snake of a face. I'm surprised you were named after a scorpion when you resemble so much of a slimey snake!" She told him huffing and shooting daggers at him.

This seemed to not faze him though he only chuckled. It was almost as if he _Enjoyed_ getting a rise out of her. What kind of sick twisted bloke was he? She could feel her hair growing more frizzy by the second and her eyes flaring with annoyance. Her cheeks tinted red making her freckles pop.

Scorpius could never guess the sweet girl he met yesterday could have such an angry side. The little mousy girl was not a firecracker. It was all he could do not to smile so he settled with his favorite smirking expression. Seeing this girl this way made him feel… proud? He wasn't sure, but he also know he shouldn't take things to far good natured teasing was one thing but he didn't want her to end up loathing him all the years here. He quite enjoyed her presence.

"I'm sorry I came here before you mouse." He said sincerely his eyes changing from amusement to sincerity.

She grumbled in response.

"Oh come on I was just having a bit of fun rose don't be mad at me." He gave her the puppy dog eyes he always gave his mother.

Rose looked at him and swore he saw a weird look grace her features but then she returned to her angry state.

"Im starting to think you just like being cross with me." He stated with a huff.

Rose rolled her eyes and gave up. For some reason her anger just faded then something hit her, "Scorpius are we friends?"

He looked confused for a moment before replying, "Well if you want to be friends then I would want to be nothing less."

He watched the corners of her mouth twitch upward and he added, "Now we can just wait to see how long it takes for our families to go bloody insane and kill each other out of pure hatred."

She giggled a little, "Scorpius you have such an optimistic mind." Then she frowned a bit and added, "You need a nickname if we are going to be friends because frankly Scorpius is a mouthful."

He chuckled then added, "Well If I recall properly early today you referred to me as a snake."

She erupted in laughter in her own stupidity earlier... snake? was that the best insult she could have thought of?

"No I dont think that's a suitable nickname... Perhaps Scorp... yes that's it. I deem you to be Scorp from here on out in our friendship unless I'm angry with you." She stated with a proud grin.

"And by the looks of what I know of you so far I'm guessing that will be alot. Fore I am just as stubborn as you, just maybe not as temperamental..." he told her with a wink.

He is way to sassy to be an 11 year old boy. Are all Slytherins this way? Who was he? She was not temperamental how dare he? But just as she was about to yell at him again. Which would make it the second time before breakfast that she was cross with him. Then Head mistress McGunnagall walked up to them with their schedules.

"Miss Weasley, taking after your mother I see. Here is your schedule." The old witch said with a thin mouthed smile.

Then she turned to Scorpius with the same smile as she said, "And Mr. Malfoy here you go. Might I add your house table would be one over?"

"Oh, yes head mistress, but you see I was awfully lonely over there then my pal Rose walked in so I joined her until the rest of our housemates arrive." He told her with such politeness Rose's mouth almost dropped to the floor. This boy was rude, arrogant, stubborn, surprisingly intellegent and well mannered? He was going to be a real pain in her arse.

"Carry on then you two." She stated but there was no mistaking the shock in her face when he said the words, 'my pal.'

Rose looked down at her schedule and then Scorpius peaked at hers and exclaimed, "That's great we have 2 morning classes together, charms and defense against the dark arts, and 1 afternoon classes, potions! That way when I blow you away in those classes I will actually be able to see the look on your face too! What a marvelous day." He exclaimed leaning back in his seat so that the chair stood on only two legs as his feet rested on the table.

"For your information I am the Ravenclaw here. Intellegence is kinda my thing." She said smugly.

"Well I'll let you know that grand hat put serious thought into my being in Ravenclaw as well, but I guess in the end it knew... I'm just much more Snake-like." He said the last word with a chuckle.

Rose put her head in her hands. "Oh you will never let me live that down will you scorp?"

"Live what down?" Asked a very familiar voice from behind her. Rose's head shot up to see the twins standing there confused.

But before she could even great them Scorpius stood up, "Ah nothing really. I'll be heading back to my table now. See you in potions Mouse." He waved bye then retreated back to his previous seat.

Rose smiled and shook her head secretly happy of her confirmation of her new friend. It was her first real day and she already had a non-family friend... too bad it was a malfoy that her entire family doesn't particularly like, but what are little technicalities like that?

"Mouse?" Asked Lorcan as he sat down on her right. Lysander kept a questioning look on her and sat on her left.

"Yeah its sort of an inside joke thing we have. I sat with him on the train for a little." She said shrugging.

Lorcan just shook his head and let out a laugh.

"What?" Demanded rose almost as if she was offended.

"Its nothing... Its just. You are here for not even a day and you befriend your families worst enemy... You Rose Jean Weasley are something else I swear. " Lorcan told her smiliing at her in a way that made her feel odd. So she looked down fast and even though she already ate she stuffed her mouth with food to distract herself from the smiling boy next to her.

After they got over their brief awkward silence they all fell into a nice easy going conversation as they always did all of them laughing and the twins sharing stories about their experiences in the classes she was about to take and finally it was time for her first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, which happened to be with none other then her new friend, the snake, or more commonly known as Scorpius.

* * *

Rose walked into Defense against the Dark arts classroom and all around there were posters of dark creatures and great wizards that acomplished great things. Rose recognized one poster in particular. After all her parents were on it, but it wasn't as she knew them . It was the poster from when they were only 17. Her uncle Harry and her parents were on it and at the bottom it read 'The Golden Trio.' Rose rolled her eyes at the room. It must be a young teacher this year hopefully it wasn't a girl who would obsess her family. It would be too strange having to deal with her teacher being in love with her uncle Harry, or worse her own father.

She sat down in the exact middle row to the left. She quickly counted all the desks in the row there were 15 in one row therefor the middle one would be the 8th desk. She put down her bag and took out her Defense against the dark arts book.

She folded her hands together made sure to keep her good posture and waited for the teacher to be in. She was more then ecstatic when she found that she was the first one there, not Scorpius.

Then in strolled Scorpius looking calm and relaxed. He had his signature smirking expression plastered on as he sat down next to her.

"Long time no see." He said pulling his own book out of his bag. He put his feet on the desk and leaned back. Then glanced at her and laughed.

"What? She demanded feeling suddenly self-conscience.

"Its just you... You look so stiff and propper I thought I was the pure blood here." He said teasing her.

"Well peoples first impressions are based on how you present yourself now I am not look the... the best... But I have great posture and speak clearly. I bring repect to the weasley name... unlike most of my cousins." SHe said holding her head high.

The sight of a Tiny little frozzy red haired girl sitting so propper was just unbelieveably funny to Scorpius. Making him burst into hysterical laughter.

"What?" She asked as she shot daggers at him with her eyes.

He only laughter more and as she grew more annoyed her hair began to look as though it were flames.

"Its... its just... Your hair. It looks funnier then it did yesterday." he said between laughs. Her face grew bright crimson and then it snappped rose was mad. By now the entire class was there and all the slytherins sat on the right all the ravenclaw on the left. Scorpius was the only one sitting next to her. which he would soon find out that sitting next to an angry Rose would be a serious no-no.

"YOU KNOW WHAT MALFOY?! YOU ARE JUST AN IGNORANT LITTLE IMMATURE BOY!" Then without thinking whipped out her wand shooting a bat-booegy hex at him. She didn't learn it since it was her first day here at hogwarts, but she learned it from being raised in a house of cousins who all liked to shoot hex's at her when they got angry. Suddenly she became aware of all the hysterical laughter of the students in the room

Scorpius had wide eyes and was about to run out to the hospital wing when the room became hushed and every head turned back to see the new defense against the dark arts teacher.

The teacher slowly clapped and let out a small chuckle then there was a gasp and Rose exclaimed, "TEDDY?!"

He gave her a stern look but the smile still played upon his lips, "That would be Professor Lupin to you."

She nodded at him then sat back down a little more at ease at seeing him.

He walked up to them and he reversed the hex so Scorpius was back to normal.

"I must say I am disapointed in you Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. I expected better on your first day. I want you both for detention after classes on friday." He said before walking to the front of the classroom.

"Awe teddy come on!" Rose shouted at him in complain.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO MAKE IT A WEEKS DETENTION?" He yelled at her his brown hair turning to a shade of bright red.

He nearly forgot Teddy Lupin was the one who could change what he looked like, that also meant he was half werewolf. Huh. A part Werewolf teaching about the Dark Arts talk about Irony.

Rose kept quiet and then his hair turned normal and he wrote his name on the board then introduced himself. Scorpius scribbled a note to Rose on a spare piece of parchment then passed it to her discretely.

You realise you just started a war right mouse?-S

She looked at the paper then rolled her eyes as she replied pasing it back to him.

_Bring it on Snake.-R_

He laughed at the use of the word she used earlier.

_You know Snakes kill Roses right?-S_

_Not always Scorp. sometimes they just ignore Roses because they don't want to bother with the thorns.-R_

_I cant guarantee you that no thorns can scare me away.-S_

_What is that supposed to mean?-R_

Scorpius froze. What was it supposed to mean? Did he even know? He just shrugged and wrote

_It means I'm going to destroy you this year. its a war and I never lsoe. Well your cousin... or whatever keeps looking I think we should pay "Professor LUpin" some attention now. Regardless if we both already know it all.-S_

Rose nodded and put the note into her bag. This was going to turn out as one interesting year indeed.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there is chappy 2 as promised! How do you feel about it? Review please! **_


	3. 3 pranks

_**A/N hey So this chapter is a month later I'm sorry but I just want to get to the interesting parts of things, I can't go day by day like some authors at least not yet anyways, but I hope you like this little lovely chapter. Its one of my favs.**_

* * *

Overall Rose was quite happy at Hogwarts she had already memorized her own schedule.

After being annoyed by Scorpius at breakfast she got to be revolted by him in DADA. Then she has Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs . Charms again with the little snake. History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs. Then she has lunch where she sees Lorc and Ly. Afterwards for the first time of her day she gets to see the gryffindors at Flying lessons(Not that she needs them) But it gives her a chance to talk to her favorite cousin, Al. Then she goes to Astronomy with the Gryffindors. Then her Malfoy-free break is over when she has Potions with the bloke. Her last class ends with Herbology with her Cousin. They have some free time to do what they please. Most go to their common rooms. Rose mostly hung out with Ly and Lorc then because she rarely sees them except for meals. Then Dinner, and Scorp made it on him to make an appearance at our table, but never stay. Then she'd go to the library and read until curfew.

The first few days were simply fantastic. She loved her teachers. She loved the learning. She loved knowing all the answers to the questions, but one thing she didn't love was Scorpius bloody Malfoy. Now don't get her wrong he was her best friend that wasn't part of her family. She only knew him for two weeks but it felt like so much longer honestly. Now regardless of their friendship he always found ways to get under her bloody skin. He'd throw paper airplanes into her hair. He'd crack a joke now and then about her freckles. He'd push her to the very edge , but then he APOLOGIZES. He always does his "Awe Mouse you know I'm just kidding you know you still love me." And for some odd reason she could not stay mad at him.

She also hated the classes she had with him. For every time a question was asked it was a competition to see which hand the teacher called on. Rose always shot her hand up eagerly and as high as she could reach. But Scorpius eased his hand halfway up as he leaned back in his chair, but nonetheless. He always rose his hand and when he was called upon he always knew the correct answer. Just another way he got on her nerves.

But the absolute worst part was that he was only here for a month and almost every girl in the whole bloody place had a crush on him. I mean we are 11 we shouldn't be all boy crazy right? Or am I just some kind of weird non-girl alien.

Rose's dorm mates and her got along well enough but none were really close they were all such…. Girls. They hated dirt and loved their make up and curling irons where rose just loved her broom and books. But her dorm mates in particular were crazy in love with her best mate and cousin.

They had posters of her family and all her cousins on their walls, but that she was used to all of that. What she wasn't used to was 11-year-old girls screaming at the top of their lungs because Scorpius 'looked at her.'

What was even so great about him? He was lazy, obnoxious, immature, and he liked to make her angry. He was her best mate though, they seemed to be on a love hate relationship…. More so hate then the other.

This being said it was Saturday morning and Rose enjoyed sleeping in on weekends… Who doesn't? But she was woken up by a high-pitched girl scream at the lovely hour of 7am.

She sprang out of bed fearing something wrong happened. She grabbed her wand off the nightstand, but the state of her hair alone could ward off any intruder.

But once she was awake enough to recognize her surroundings she seen a group of four girls hugging and jumping.

"What the bloody hell is it with the bloody screeching?" Rose snapped at them and they instinctively let go and all stared at her wide-eyed.

Her one dorm mate Autumn Creevey. She was a pretty little girl she was a normal height and had long wavy brown hair , a perfect smooth tan complexion and big brown eyes, "I asked Scorpius to help me with Charm because I didn't '_Understand'_ This week's lesson and he said he would be happy to help!" She said it and I knew she knew very well the lesson and in her mind it was like a sick twisted kind of date.

"Bloody stop the screaming or I'll give you something to scream about. Bloody girls waking me up." She said grumbling and crawling back into her bed.

"You're just jealous of Autumn." Said Delilah Brown. She had long curly blonde hair and was incredibly tall. But she was pretty.

"What in the name of Merlin would I be jealous of?" She snapped at her spinning around clutching her wand so tightly she feared it might snap.

Then they all burst out laughing and a very short girl with long straight blonde hair, her name was Amy, said, "Well for many reasons actually Rose. Because she can get attention without mentioning her last name."

The next girl spoke right after she was a tad shorter than Autumn and had very short pixie-cut blonde hair, her name was Ivy Johnson(Muggleborn), said, "She is the most beautiful girl in our year and possibly of the 7th years too. She's also got brains."

Delilah spoke directly after her, "And It is true you are grossly smart, like not just regular Raven smart but obsessively creepy smart, but you aren't even pretty. At all. I mean your hair is just, you know what I'm not even going to start."

Autumn smirked at her widely as she said, "Lets not forget the most obvious one. Scorpius now has his attention directed towards me. Not you anymore. You are just a chubby little frizzy haired weirdo with a famous mommy and daddy."

Rose Just stood there the entire time her rage building up greater and greater sparks were flying out of her wand and they went unnoticed. Trying as hard as she could to contain herself she snapped as they all erupted in a fit of giggles. She was furious.

"EAT SLUGS YOU WENCH" She yelled as she cast the hex at Autumn. Suddenly she began to hurl slugs and crying. Feeling incredibly proud Rose put her wand in her pocket then marched down to her common room. That little stunt will earn her a good week's worth of detention.

Then it dawned on her everything they said. About how ugly she was. They were right. She saw herself in a mirror even though she just woke up she just saw horrid ugliness. She ran out of the common room as tears began to prickle her eyes. No. She would not let them get to her. She will not cry.

She ran to the secret passage of the Kitchens . Or at least that's where she wanted to go. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone yell her name.

That voice she knew that voice.

"Oi! Rose! You are a ruddy mess today!" He said walking closer from behind her he was still some ways away when she turned on the spot and began yelling.

"I KNOW SCORP I'M JUST THE UGLY LITTLE BOOKWORM. IM SORRY IM A BLOODY MESS. I'M SORRY I'M A FAT SLOB OF AN EXCUSE OF A GIRL. I GET IT AND I DON'T NEED YOU PRYING ABOUT AND POINTING IT ALL OUT TO ME TODAY!" She shouted and the tears finally started pouring down her face. She immediately turned and ran down the hall at full speed.

Scorpius stood there in shock for a moment then ran after his best mate- his only mate actually, but she didn't know that.

He knew rose there was only one place she would go being this upset. Silently he arrived at the secret passage to the kitchens. He slipped in silently and he already heard her sobs.

"Er- uh Rose?" He asked stepping out of the passage.

"Just go away!" She shouted at him spooning ice-cream into her mouth.

"I just wanted-er- to um say sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I uh. I didn't think it would uhm make you this sad like." He said awkwardly avoiding looking at her and just staring at his shoes.

"It's not your fault and if you want all your limbs in tact you best get the bloody hell out!" She said sternly. He risked looking up at her and saw she was trying desperately to dry her tears.

"What are you still doing here?! Why don't you go snog Autumn or something?!" She snapped as she threw her spoon at him.

Regret flooded over her. That was her ice-cream spoon. How was she supposed to eat it now?

Confusion took over Scorpius and he asked, "What? Why would I snog Autumn? Wait? Who even is autumn? Do I know an Autumn?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him but as she looked at him she sensed honest confusion. He really didn't know…

"She's in our year. My house. She was just saying some rude things to me is all. I was petty and dumb and let it get to me then I snapped at you." She said now more calm.

"Are you talking about that one girl who's always surrounded by screaming blonde bimbos?" He question

Rose tensed up and nodded. Then Scorpius let out a small laugh than gasped as he covered it up Rose looked up at him with growing rage,but her eyes contained tears welling up.

"No Rose I didn't mean to laugh It's only I don't see what they could say to upset YOU. I mean your much more brilliant than them and all." He shrugged.

"Its not that." Rose stated looking down again ashamed.

"Then what is it? I mean you care so much about grades and intellect…" He was cut off when Rose snapped at him.

"SOME THINGS ARE MORE BLOODY IMPORTANT THAN BRAINS!" She yelled at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Mouse?" He questioned faking a shocked expression.

"I'm not joking. You know what why can't you just leave me alone? It's obvious you don't feel like being around me right now." She snapped at him sending a glare his way.

"No I just don't know how to help you. I don't have much experience with people at home it's just my parents and my house elf. Let alone birds. You're all crying and yelling, but I don't want to leave my best mate… Like it or not Mouse you are sad and I'm going to let you in on a secret you were my first real friend…. Ever.. and You are my best mate so as awkward and hard this is for me I am going to sit here and let you throw spoons and curse at me until you smile again." He said offering her a slight real not smirking smile.

She rolled her eyes then a tear escaped her eye again and she said softly almost like a whisper, "They made fun of me calling me ugly and fat and everything." She left out the part about them think she was jealous of Scorpius. For some reason she felt a huge twist in her gut and a voice in her head saying she CANT EVER tell him about that.

Scorpius tensed up he didn't know what to tell her. How are you supposed to comfort a crying bird?

"I just want to believe I am more than just smart. But I'm not and I guess I kinda just realized that." She said looking down in shame as another tear fell down her face.

"ROSE JEAN WEASELEY! I must say that is quite enough out of you! Now I don't know much but I know there is way more to you then just that horrid brain of yours. You my dear friend are kind, you are funny, you're not judgmental, you have the most unique hair I've ever seen. Yes its wild and crazy but that's just part of its… uniqueness? Any ways you are the most talented 11-year-old I know with a wand and not to mention the only person who can beat me at chess. Plus you are a ruddy pain in the arse, but there is no other with or wizard I'd rather spend my time with"

She half smiled at him then said, "Scorp.."

"Yes Mouse?"

"Never try to give a speech to cheer me up again you are rubbish at it." She said with laughter and a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Then let's do something I am good at!" He said springing up and pulling Rose to her feet as well.

"What would that be?" She questioned.

"Playing the most wicked prank on whoever these girls were that made you all mopey." He said smirking at her.

She gave him her most devious smile as mischief glimmered in her crystal eyes, "I've got the perfect plan."

* * *

Scorpius walked to the Library to meet Autumn to help her study. At least that's what she thought of it. Honestly it was baffling how Bird's thought... He hadn't even known her name and yet she thought he'd still treat her with respect after he made his best mate cry? Rose told him about how all the birds fancy him, but it wasn't like he fancied them. He doesn't really fancy anyone now. If he did then she would know Scorpius isn't a shy bloke he'd let the girl he fancied know if there was one. Why couldn't all these girls see that? And why go crazy over a bloke who doesn't fancy you? He just didn't understand birds and frankly he didn't want to.

That's why he liked hanging around Rose so much... She never acted like a bird. She acted like a normally functioning human being. Today was actually the first time he'd seen her be a little girl like. It honestly scared him more than anything. He didn't know how to help her. But she is better now, the evil revenge seeking bloody brilliant Rose he became best mates with. He smirked as he thought about their plan. This plan was quite possibly the most brilliant one she's ever thought of.

He opened the doors to the library his usual lay back carefree attitude. He acted as though it were normal to come in 20 minutes after the time they agreed on.

"Scorpius I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me!" She called her voice high-pitched as she batter her eye lashes. He thought it might supposed to be sort of attractive, but it just made her look like she had a nervous twitch and he stifled his laughter.

"Yeah I did. I was walking past the Library and remembered I as supposed to meet you, uh Delilah right?" he perfectly well knew her name was Autumn Rose made it clear Autumn was the name of the girl who hurt her.

She gave him a sour look than laughed, "Oh Scorpy your sense of humor is so... unique... We both know you know my name is Autumn."

He shrugged and nodded then sat across from her putting his feet on the table.

He yawned as he said, "Alright let's get this bloody thing over with anyways. I have plans in two hours."

"Oh?You do? When we talked you said you were free all afternoon."

"Yeah but Rose found me and i asked her to hang out later told her my plans before weren't that important and I could cut them short." He said stretching pretending he wasn't completely satisfied when her face tinged red with anger and annoyance.

"What is so bloody special about that girl to you? She looks like a ruddy night troll!" She said stomping her foot on the ground. Her voice was so high-pitched it reminded him of a siren.

"Many things, but mainly she's my best mate. Shes smart oh and her hair smells way better than yours." He shrugged.

"Her hair smells better?"She stated in disbelief.

"Yes, probably her shampoo she gets it special from her uncle in Romania. But don't worry your about... average..." he said rolling his eyes then added , "Oh and your face is always scrunched up. Its kinda revolting. "

"SCORPY! Don't mean to tell me you think she's better than me!" She gasped.

Internally he shuttered. Why on Earth did she keep calling him scorpy? Why would she think it was okay.

He shrugged, "okay I won't say it.."

She screatched then stood up and started stomping out of the Library forgetting her bag. She really was making this too easy.

Scorpius took her bag this wasn't part of the plan, but how could he resist? He walked to the quidditch field and found the gryffindor team practicing.

"OI! Potter!" He called out and James flew down.

"What I'm in the middle of something important here. Just because I said i didn't mind you and Rosie were mates doesn't mean I want to be your mate scram." He almost flew off but Scorpius hurried up and said.

"It's about rose... I need help."

"I'm listening..." James hopped off his broom suspiciously.

Scorpius told him about what happened early and how Rose and he had a plan for revenge. James grinned widely and said, "I know just what you need."

James told Victoire, the captain, he needed to go it was urgent and he was excused. He didn't even go to change and he got his bag.

He took out an odd-looking green and blue ball held together with rubber bands and a string was attached to it. He noted it seemed to ooze an odd liquid.

Scorpius gave him a questioning look then James took the girls bag from Scorpius' hands and said, "It's like a dungbomb and exploding ink bomb in one. Tie this to the zipper then when she opens her bag BOOM! It explodes and makes her smell. There is no cure other than waiting three days. The ink dies skin and stains clothing. Long story short. She opens her bag and she smells for a few days and anything the ink touches like her face or hands perhaps will be dyed blue for a few days. Now that combined with what you two have planned will surely be enough to show her not to ever mess with a Weasley or a Potter ever."

Scorpius thanked him than ran off. It was now time for supper. Hopefully their plan had worked.

He ran into the great hall and saw Rose grinning widely. He sat next to his friend and noted neither of the twins were there yet.

"So by the look on your face I'm guessing our plan worked?" he stated.

"Well she came in all huffy and i was '_reading' _and didn't notice when she _accidentally_ took my shampoo and then left to the showers. I came down here wanting to her to find me and blow up on me in front of everyone." She smiled proudly.

Scorpius showed her Autumns bag then said, "I have another surprise for her as well. Potter number 1 helped me out on it."

"You can call them by their names Scorp." She reminded him.

"No, it wouldn't be the same..." He said smirking.

"Whatever... So what else did you and my cousin do?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

He only brought a finger to his lips and made a _'shh' _Noise.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and there was loud stomping and a shrieking voice, "ROSE WEASLEY!"

Autumn.

SHe ran up to Rose her hair was bright pink, "YOU DID THIS TO ME ON PURPOSE! YOU WERE JEALOUS OF MY DATE WITH SCORPIUS YOU DID THIS."

date? Scorpius thought... since when was that a date. Rose laughed hysterically and the entire great hall followed. suddenly embarrassed Autumn began to cry and run out, but scorpius leaped up.

"Wait Autum!" He said.

She paused but didn't turn around.

"I wanted to apologize i didn't understand how much you fancied me, but I know now. I found your bag you left in the Library after I was insanely rude to you. I left a present in there for you it shows you just how much I... um fancy you." He said with such sincerity Rose almost believed it...Almost.. His steal grey eyes help merriment and glimmered with mischief, but only she could see it.

Autumn turned around a wide smile as tears slipped down her face, "R-really?"

He nodded, "i think it really shows how I feel about you. Open it now please." he handed her the bag.

Autumn shot Rose an evil glare of victory then took the bag.

She opened it and then... BOOM. She screamed again and through the bag down but it was too late she smelt awful and her face was splattered blue.

The Room erupted in more laughter and he said, "Yes exactly how I feel about you. Now I hope you learned that if you make rose Weasley sad again than I won't be so nice."

She stomped and jumped angrily, "SCORPIUS MALFOY I WILL NEVER GO ON A DATE WITH YOU EVER AGAIN AGH! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME."

he only laughed and turned to sit next to rose the entire Great hall was pointing and laughing and Autumn ran out crying.

But their laughter was cut short when Head mistress walked up behind Scorpius and Rose. Placed a hand on both shoulders then said,"WIth me. To my office!" Her mouth was in one thin straight line.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other in sheer horror. Headmistress was walking out the great hall then yelled, "NOW MR MALFOY AND MISS WEASLEY."

They both stood up and began walking down what now felt like the walk of shame to her office.

They sat down in the chairs across her desk both staring at their feet.

"I must say I'm gravely disappointed in the two of you. I was hearing such great thing this past month of you two, yes a bit of spats here and there, but I had high expectations for you two, but now... Complete rudeness from you two! Such behavior is unacceptable at my school! Did you think it is funny what you did to that poor girl?"

Scorpius snorted at that part.

"WHat is it Mr Malfoy? Do you have something to share because I would so love what remark you could possibly make now!" She shouted at him her face turning red with anger.

"Only that she was not a 'poor defenseless girl' Headmistress McGonagall You know me. I am polite to most people. You know rose we would not do something like this without justification!" he stated and looked up at her with truthful eyes.

She thought about it for a moment then as a wave of calmness overwhelmed her she sat down smoothed her robes and said, "Very well. Please explain your reasoning.

"You see Professor, earlier today this girl had said some very crude things to my dear mate Rose and I am the only one allowed to say mean things to her. The girl had made Rose so upset she ran to the kitchens and cried with a tub of ice cream until I found her. ANd after I calmed her down the girl was still awfully rude so i decided to take it on myself to get revenge. Now it is still frowned upon I understand this. I also understand I should have seen a teacher or you, but she would get what? A stern talk and a detention? She needed to know that if she kept messing with Rose there would be consequences and I would gladly do it again professor. Also it was all my fault Rose had nothing to do with it." Rose stared at him in awe. She was shocked at his words and he took all the blame? Why?

Head mistress stared at the young 11 year old boy trying to hide her shock. This boy might mimick his father's features, but his loyalty and affection for people proved he was nothing like his father at his age. It was proof young Draco grew to be a better man it was clear in his son's moral conscience. She was a bit shocked now that he was not in Gryffindor. Internally she smiled at these two children's friendship. It reminded her quite like the golden trio's. She knew this wouldn't be the last time she had to call these two to her office.

"Nonetheless, Mr. Malfoy you broke the rules and, though I commend you for trying to protect Rose from punishment I know she must have been involved somehow. Now I am going to take 10 points from each of your houses and I sentence you to detention with Professor Longbottom for the entirety of next week. Next time your in here I will have to owl your parents."

Both nodded and then they were dismissed. They waited until they were a good distance away from her office until they both erupted with laughter.

"She... She looked like a giant ball of cotton candy!" Cried Rose.

Scorpius looked at her questioningly, "What's Cotton candy? I highly doubt cotton would taste very good as a candy."

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD COTTON CANDY?!" She shouted at him forgetting about their genius pranks and staring at him in shock.

"Obviously not." He said not understanding why she was making such a big commotion over it.

"It's this type of muggle candy they sell it at fairs and carnivals and amusement parks."

"Rose I'm from a strictly pure blood background I haven't the slightest inclination as to what you are talking about."

"When I visit my muggle grandparents in the summer they take Hugo and I sometimes. I can't believe you've never even heard of an amusement park before! That's settled I must take you one summer! You'll love it scorp!" She said then suddenly they were at the ravenclaw portrait.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Mouse." He said with a smile.

She nodded but didn't leave yet. Scorpius, hating silence spoke again, "Id watch your back I have a feeling bubblegum hair won't be too happy and will try revenge."

"I can handle myself. But thank you Scorp... Not just for that it was very nice and unslytherin of you to help me out today and attempt to get me out of trouble." She said looking down for some reason. Why was she being shy? This was Scorp... not some stranger she was never shy around scorp.

"Hey no Problem. No one messes with my best mate take care now. I got to head back to my dorm." he turned and walked away. Rose Faced the portrait and it asked ," In a race what does the winning runner lose?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Their breath... You are losing your touch that one wasn't hard at all." The portrait swung open and she found the common room empty.

Everyone was probably at dinner. Rose knew she was hungry but would sneak down to the kitchens later. She sat on the couch by the fire and took out her book.

She was absorbed by the pages. The book clawed at her insides and she was entranced. After what felt like 5 minutes she yawned and suddenly her book was snatched from her hands.

"You've been sitting there for over an hour Rose!" Lorcan exclaimed sitting on the couch by her feet.

"LORC!" She exclaimed then jumped up to hug him. "Oh I had the best day today, well besides getting in trouble and the way my day started, but me and malfoy..." She started speaking extremely fast and he chuckled.

"Rose, slow down. I can barely understand you but I heard you turned someones hair pink and made a dungbomb go off on them? care to fill me in?"

She smiled brightly and told him about her and Malfoy's prank. He laughed along with her then finally he questioned, "Not that im complaining but why?Its not very like you to prank an innocent bystander. Unless you were... You know."

For some reason she didn't want Lorcan to know the truth about how she cried and the things she said... Her Friendship with Lorcan was so strong now, almost like Scorpius was but not quite. They were both her best mates, but somehow with Lorcan it felt... different she got embarrassed more easily and sometimes he'd give her a funny look they made her stomach exploded and feel light... It was weird and strange to her and she didn't like it.

"No I dont know what?" She questioned honestly not knowing what he was implying.

"You know... Unless she was right and you were jealous..." He said sounding strained and nervous.

Rose was utterly clueless when it came to men, "Why on earth would I be jealous?"

"Because you, you know... You fancy Scorpius." He said not looking at her and fidgeting with his hands.

"WHAT SCORP?! NO WAY IN HELL!" She said almost laughing. WHy do people keep assuming that?

A strange look came over him was it relief? No thats stupid why would he be relieved? Then he relaxed an smiled, "Good, but if not that then what was it?"

He looked at her with wide eyes he hard dark blue eyes like the night sky, such a darker shade then her crystal blue eyes. She couldn't lie to him, but she really didn't want to tell him what happened.

She looked down and incoherently muttered something.

"What was that?"

"They were making fun of me and calling me ugly okay?! Are you happy now? I told you!" She snapped at him then folded her arms in anger.

She refused to look at him until he said softly, "Awe Rose... Don't let hat kind of stuff get to you. THeir all stupid pratts and if they think YOU are ugly then they're also blind."

Rose didn't know what to say so she said nothing.

"I'm sorry they were mean to you Rose. I truly am, but you have to understand people are going to make fun of you they can make you feel so horrid and ugly or odd even... but you're special Rose."

She looked up at him with a small smile that didn't meet her eyes, "Thanks Lorc, but you're sorta like family you have to say blarmey like that."

His face hardened as he said, "I do NOT think of you like family Rose." A stern look on his face Rose wondered if she should feel offended, but inside something felt fuzzy. She internally yelled at herself forbidding this feeling that always snuck up on her.

She felt a sudden need to change the topic, "I can't believe you even thought I fancied Scorp."

He laughed and shrugged, " You two really would make the worst couple. Imagine you two dating. You argue enough as mates."

She laughed with him, "I don't think I even want to date anyone at least not yet. I mean I can't even see myself fancying anyone."

He laughed, but this time it sounded force, "Yeah, me too." I should be heading up to bed now you alright?"

"Yeah I'm going to try going to bed as well. Good night Lorc." Then he left up the stairs seeming a little upset or disappointed.

Blimey she didn't get why blokes had to be all complicated. Wasn't she supposed to be the complicated one? Wasn't she the girl here?

* * *

**_A/N: Soooo What're your thoughts? How do we like the chapter. Scorpius being all protective and best mate like with ROse. Now don't murder me for throwing in her friendship with Lorc. Its obviously a Rose/Scorpius fanfic, but I can't just start them off being together at 11 how boring would that be? No drama. nop not my style ... PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. 4 bloody first year feelings

Autumn sat in her bed crying. Its been over two weeks and people are still making fun of her. Her hair is normal again and the blue skin and smell went away a while ago? Why are people still laughing? Sure she was mean to Rose, but wasn't what she did just as bad? Perhaps it was worse? And then she talked Scorpius into it. If only they knew how much she liked him. She actually sincerely fancied the git. Why was he so attached to that ugly little Weasel? She was so crude and awful. She pulled the covers over her head. She never wanted to come out of her bed.

This is all Rose's fault. She muttered to herself as she sat under the covers, "Rose Weasley. I swear to Merlin I will make your years of Hogwarts a living hell."

**RwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRw**

Rose and Scorpius were having a thumb war as they waited for teddy- er Professor Lupin- to come. He was always late to class everyday.

In the back corner Autumn sat glaring at the two. It was sickening to her. Scorpius was too good for such an ugly bookworm. He deserved someone on his standards. Someone more like her and he will realize it one day.

Rose cheered and jumped up. "HAH! In your face Scorp! I beat you… AGAIN!"

His face turned red and he stood up as well, "NO You only did it for 3 seconds we agreed on 5!"

"That's Blarmy and you know it!" She shouted back at him grinning.

"I want a rematch!" he replied grumbling.

"I played you 5 times already and you only won once." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Because you cheat!" He accused her.

But before she could Reply a voice said from the back of the room, "Oh Malfoy sit down face it. You got beat by a girl and Rose sit down too. Merlin you two do I always have to walk into class with an argument?"

They turned and found their teacher finally arriving.

"Do you always have to be late?" Rose teased as she sat down.

"Don't be so snappy Miss. Weasley I can still give you detention." Teddy told her in an obviously joking manner.

"Yeah yeah. What are we doing today Professor Lupin?" Rose asked.

"Well Miss Weasley. I was thinking that we would finally get to something more… Fun today rather than work." He sat on his desk and grinned wickedly at the students. "Lets start with boggarts!"

They have studied boggarts for a while, but none of them actually thought they would have to face one. The whole class gasped and Rose and Scorpius shared a look of excitement. It's finally time for action. Something they've been waiting to happen for nearly 2 months now.

Teddy's hair was pink and black today; he's made a habit of not looking so professional anymore. He was laid back, but strict. He was easily everyone's favorite teacher, regardless of what house you were in.

He rolled out a large box with a lock on it. "Line up! A Single file line please!" The students all raced and Rose and Scorpius decided they wanted to be last to show the class the proper way to do it. Rose was before Scorpius and claimed It was so after her spectacular performance no one would really be watching him anymore when he messed it all up.

The class passed quickly no one got the spell on the first time and only one girl got it on her second try.

They fears ranged from clowns, bugs, wolves, parents, normal things people would expect. Finally it was her turn.

She briefly wondered what it might be, but then she was shocked as a tall ugly women came out.

Her hair was bright red like hers and she had moles and wrinkles all over her. She was probably in her mid 50's she squinted her eyes they were a pale blue and wary.

"What is that?" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm you. Im your future Rose. You are Old alone, and ugly. Your parents are dead Al and Lorc and Scorp all got married they are too busy for you no one cares about you. You are Ugly and alone."

Rose shook her head trying to remember the spell. She forgot where she was momentarily and started backing up, "No… No you're not."

"You have nobody. No matter how smart you are you will die alone and ugly. That what you are and always will be…."

Rose realized it was just a boggart. It wasn't real.

"You aren't real. I can get rid of you. REDDIKULUS!" She yelled at the boggart changed to a kitten.

She took in a shaky breath and felt unshed tears welling inside. That was harder than she thought. Nobody said anything.

"Alright Scorpius your turn are you ready?" Teddy asked him.

Scorpius nodded.

Teddy unlocked the box and out stepped the minister of magic.

"You Scorpius will be sentenced to Azkaban for the use of dark magic. You are just like your ancestors. Everyone knows it. You are bad. You aren't good, you are what everyone thinks. You're evil, you're a Malfoy. Worst of all She knows it too. She doesn't like you she never will because you're bad and she's a Weas-" The minister never got to finnish before Scorpius interrupted

"REDDIKULUS!" He yelled and the minister had a clown nose and shoes and started riding around on a tricycle. They whole class erupted in laughter except Rose.

So that was his fear? Living up to his family name?Being bad? And something else about a girl? Who? How could he fancy someone and not tell her?

She was about to question him when he asked, "you okay?" She nodded.

"One person Hasn't gone yet. Autumn its your turn. You can't skip this." Teddy said and suddenly all eyes were on her.

"You ready?" He asked. The small girl shrugged then half nodded unconvincingly.

To everyone's surprise Rose stepped out smiling evilly.

"He likes me not you. He's never going to be yours. No matter how pretty you are he'll always be mine. And I can make the school hate you because I'm famous and you are just a little pretty face. I can get off on punishments easy because I have a famous family."

"No! I'm not scared of you! You troll!" She barked back as tears prickled her eyes.

"Oh I think you are. Not that I can hurt you, but I can ruin. Your life by saying I don't like you. Because everyone loves me even though I'm ugly they all love me. They all listen to me and my family you are history." The boggart tormented her.

"JUST STOP IT!" She cried and ran out of the room.

Teddy stood there then locked the boggart back in the box. "That's enough for today good job class." He said then walked over to Rose's seat.

"Hey Rosie what going on?" He said in a low voice.

Rose looked at him with an utterly confused expression, "I had no idea.. I mean I didn't think I _scared_ her."

"Well maybe you should try being the bigger person and showing some kindness im not blind I know she's not exactly an angel here.

"I'm not even mean to her! I don't say anything unless she says something to me first! We only played on prank on her!" She exclaimed defensively.

"One prank that people are still talking about a month later. Just saying maybe you could try being nicer." He said poking her shoulder then walking away.

Rose crossed her arms and slouched in her chair, "I am _nice" _

"Oh yes Mouse you are like a ray of sunshine." Scorp stated sarcastically.

She punched his arm and grumbled.

"See you are so _NICE!_" He teased her and she laughed at the irony.

_****__**RwSmRwSmRwSm**__**RwSmRwSmRwSm**__**RwSmRwSmRwSm**_RwSmRwSmRwSm_**RwSmRwSmRwSm**__**RwSmRwSmRwSm**_

Finally she walked into her astronomy class at the astronomy tower completely exhausted.

"I... Hate.. Those... Bloody... Stairs!" She complained gasping for air between each word. Albus chuckled at her state.

"Don't laugh at me Al! I'll hex you." She said teasingly.

"You can't even catch your own breath Rosie." He shook his head then opened his Astronomy book waiting for their teacher.

"So how's your day been Al?" She asked sitting next to him.

"You know same as everyday... So I heard Autumn is so deathly afraid of you that you were her boggart."He said looking at her seriously.

"WHY IS THAT ALL EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT TODAY?! She's not scared of me she did that to make me look bad!" Rose yelled seeping with anger again.

"You scared her so bad she ran out of Teddy's class in tears!" Albus replied.

"No! I never even did anything to her!We pulled one prank on her ,ONE! All of a sudden I'm the bad guy? SHe made fun of me remember?! No because she did it to me when I was alone weak and there were no witnesses to see me crying. The only people there for me Were Lorc and bloody Scorpius!"

"I would have been there fo you Rose You know that! I barely see you anymore the past two months you spend it hanging around the Scamanders or Malfoy... I mean you can be friends with whoever but you are chosing Malfoy over me... ME ROSE!" ALbus said obvious hurt.

"Al, I'm not chosing him over you. Tell you what For the big Halloween party tomorrow I'll spend the day with you and the rest of our Gryffindor family!" She said offering him a smile.

"Your new friends won't be mad?" ALbus said skeptically.

"Well Ly and Lorc will probably come over with us anyways and maybe... Scorp could come over too... He doesn't have many friends.. Please?" Rose asked him giving him her best puppy dog face and batting her big blue eyelashes.

"The rest of our family won't like it." Albus said in defeat.

"So what.. Just promise you won't be rude or mean to him... He can be a bit rough around the edges but he really is a great bloke." Rose said hopeful. Albus only rolled his eyes but when he went to reply the door swung open and Professor Chang-Wood (Cho Chang) came running in and class started.

**__****RwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRwRw**

Scorpius left his Slytherin common room in the dungeons. He didn't even want to go to this bloody thing Rose was making him go. She wanted her family to like him and all her friends. Those twins have been friends with the lot forever so that just left him. In all honestly he's never been more frightened in his entire life. The Potter's and Weasley's weren't necessarily mean to him, but they weren't particularly nice either. Most of the older ones sent him glares in the hallways. He knew the only reason they didn't constantly argue and pick on him was that Rose cared about him and was his friend. You can say what you want about that family ,but they are loyal through and through. They might be a lot of blunder headed pratts, they might all be identical clones who reproduce faster than rabbits, but they take care of each other and Scorpius had much respect because of that.

Suddenly someone's hand was snaked at his elbow. Scorpius jumped then relaxed to see Rose beaming at him.

"Oh its just you." He said grinning.

She feigned sadness, "Oh Scorp I wait here for you for hours for you to get your face all prettied up and pampered and that's the thanks I get?!"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not pampered or pretty... I'm handsome."He said holding his head high in a proud manner.

Rose erupted in laughter. How couldn't her family love him as much as she did he would fit in well with them tonight. She knew it. They've only been friends for 2 months now, but he was already so important to her. Closer than some of her real family to be honest.

"You didn't have to wait you know I'm perfectly capable of finding the great hall on my own. I'm a big boy, Mouse."

Internally she grinned, that nickname of his really grew on her. "Of course I must escort you. It is my duty as a best mate to escort my fellow best mate to all dances and events!"

"Well in that case thank you for fulfilling the obligations as a best mate." he said as they reached the great hall and walked towards her family.

There in the middle of the floor was the large group of laughing gryffindors.

Fred and James were falling over each other in fits of laughter reminiscing of their pranks.

Albus was talking to Alice Longbottom and... blushing? Oh she had to interrogate him on that later.

Dom and Lucy were looking at them approaching and smiling.

She searched for her other cousin Victoire and found she was with 'Professor Lupin' talking rather closely, it was her last year here and she couldn't be more thrilled he was the new teacher.

But as Scorpius and Rose approached the group to Rose's astonishment nothing happened. There were no silences to evil glares.

Quite the contrary. James gasped and exclaimed loudly, "OI! Freddie! This boy here has the heart of a jokester he was the one who helped Rose prank that awful Autumn Firstie."

Fred looked shocked, "AWE MAN SWEET!" He shouted and they pulled Scorpius towards them ripping him away from Rose and they began to talk about pranks. Scorpius was actually smiling. Rose was overjoyed, she knew Al had probably talked to them all telling him to give her a chance.

Suddenly Lorc and Ly Snuck up behind her and tickled her sides. SHe yelped then spun around. Upon seeing her other two best mates she hugged them, "AH! I'm so glad you guys are here! This is wonderful all my mates and Family happy and getting along."

Lorc sent a glare up at Scorpius and James and Fred, " still don't like that bloke." Rose rolled her eyes he was now the only one holding onto a grudge, but she gave up on the battle for when she asked why he'd only say 'because.'

They talked and laughed her whole family taking up the middle of the floor as music blasted in the background.

Suddenly halfway through the dance Dom walked up to Rose, "So You didn't tell me..."

"Didn't tell you what?" She asked in honest confusion.

"About Scorpius..." She said.

Rose was only more confused, "WHat about him? I told you he'd be here..."

"yes, but you left out the fact he was absolutely gorgeous." Dom Said giving him a longing look.

"BUT DOM YOU ARE A YEAR OLDER THAN HIM!" Rose exclaimed in shock

SHe giggled, "Awe dear innocent Rosie it's only a year. I'm Twelve he's eleven, but man he does look good."

This is where Lorc but in, "Yeah Rose, A year is barely anything, Lets say hypothetically You and I both fancied each other, if we dated it would matted that I'm only a year older just that we both shared mutual feelings." As he said this Ly gave him an odd look and grinned.

Rose furrowed her eyebrows and said, "I suppose so, but we don't Fancy each other anyhow so that's one problem we don't have to face! lucky us!" She said happily then her gaze fell on Dom who was longingly staring at Her best mate.

A feeling bubbled up in her stomach and she didn't notice the disappointed sigh Lorc let out or the way he looked at Rose.

suddenly without even thinking Rose stated, "He's not your type Dom."

"Guy is my type." She stated and flashed her veela smile at her. Dom was quite beautiful she didn't have the dreaded Weasley hair curse. She had a nice soft strawberry blonde hair. it was flowing and perfect. Her face had not a single blemish and her smile could make any guy swoon. She was a mini Victoire. If she wanted scorp Rose knew Dom and knew that she would have him in a heartbeat, but what she didn't understand is why it even mattered to her? Why is Dom even this concerned about boys already? They were so young... Was Scorp concerned about girls yet? Why was she thinking about this? She doesn't care if he is or isn't

Scorp walked over to the table they were at and sat next to Rose in between her and Dom.

"Wow Rose I didn't know your family could be so... Fun!" He said smiling.

But before Rose could respond Dom said, "Well some of us are more fun than others... I don't believe we've properly met... The names Dominique." She said flashing a small attractive smile at him.

Scorpius gulped, "S-scor-scorpius." He stuttered out over taken with her beauty. Rose mentioned she was the pretty one but it was like he couldn't resist gawking at her.

"Oh I know Mon Cherie. I know." She said with a glimmer in her eye. His heart started to race when she spoke in french to him.

"WOuld you like to dance with me... Scorpius?" she added and he nodded. They stood up and it was a slow song. Scorpius was more than just a tad awkward. He didn't know how to dance or what to do. He was 11. But somehow he knew Dom was the most beautiful bird in the room.

Rose grumbled in her glares at her cousin and best mate. Why should she care if he fancied her cousin? she didn't care.

Lorc poked her side, "Hey Rosie are you alright?" he asked sincerely.

"I"M FINE LORC WHY WOULD I BE MAD?!" She nearly yelled at face fell when the realization dawned on him, "Rose... You fancy Malfoy."

She shot him such a cold evil look it he almost though he felt it burning his soul, " That is absolutely bloody ridiculous."

"Then why are you so jealous?" He said matter of factly.

"I'm not jealous! I just don't want my best mate falling for a slag like that!" She said then slammed her hand on the table adding, "AND I DON"T NEED TO SIT HERE LISTENING TO YOU TRY AND TELL ME WHO I FANCY OR NOT!" Then she walked out of the great hall in a fit of rage.

She took out her wand and started shooting hex's at the bricks in the hallway, repairing them, then breaking them again.

After about twenty minutes someone tapped her shoulder.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled as she spun around. then she cam face to face with Al.

"Oh... Sorry Al." She said putting her wand in her pocket and sitting down. Al sat next to here and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Why are you out here?" Rose questioned.

"Lorc said he was worried about you asked me to find you it was fairly easy you obviously are a cruddy hider." Al told her trying to lighten the mood

"AGH! I'm fine! He just thinks im being a jealous little girl! Why is he so convinced I fancy Malfoy?!" Rose said throwing her hands in the air and yelling

"You don't?" Al asked in surprise.

"OF COURSE NOT!" She shouted at him then calmed her voice, "AL, he's my best mate that's all. Honest I don't fancy anyone I'm not ready for all that yet I'm only 11."

He nodded, "I wish I was still like that." He said in a sigh.

"Oh yes, I saw you blushing beat red when you were talking to Alice. When did that happen?" She asked glad he didn't pressure her to talk about Lorc and Scorp. That's why she loved Al. He never made her talk about anything she didn't want to he waited for her to be ready. Rose has always moved at a slower pace then everyone else. SHe liked being simple and young, growing up and getting feelings terrified her.

"I fancy her a lot Rose. Like a lot a lot. She's so pretty and shy and clumsy. She is always so nervous and just adorable. But she's so bloody self conscious. How can't she see how beautiful she is? How didn't I notice until now? We spend so much time together, like you and scorp, but I just can't get over her. I don't want to date her or even snog her.. I am still 11 that sort of scares me I just want to be around her as much as I can and make her laugh and make her smile..."

As Albus went on she wondered if that's how Scorpius felt about Dom now. Would he want to spend all his time with her? Was he going to forget about her? She didn't want to lose him after only just getting him as a best mate.

"Rose? Rose are you listening to me?" Albus asked.

"yeah Al, I'm just wondering how Dom can already be so into boys and stuff, I don't think I can ever be ready for something like that. Like ever. I'm Rose Weasley what if no one ever likes me?" Rose asked him.

"Oh shove off Rose isn't it obvious." Albus said grinning.

"What's obvious?" Rose asked in awe.

"That Lorc is completely in love with you." Albus said as if it were simple math, "Rose you are supposed to be smart. Don't tell me you havent noticed!"

"That's more ridiculous than me fancying Scorp!" Rose said erupting in laughter. Al chuckled then said, "If you think so, you'll see one day I'm right."

Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin. He really did make her feel much better. This is why she loved Al. He will always be her favorite cousin. and above all her very first and very best, best mate.

* * *

**_A/N: So what are your thoughts? How did you like the huge feeling over drive of young little first year rose? is Albus right? Is she clueless to the fact Lorcan likes her? Does she fancy scorpius? What will happen between Dom and Scorp? How do you feel about Al's crush on ALice? I find it adorable. I will be doing the next chapter very soon... maybe tonight if I get good reviews on this soon. PLEASE REVIEW IT LETS ME KNOW IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKE WHAT I WRITE. Oh and it looks like Rose has an enemy now. What will Autumn do to Her? how long will this grudge last? JUST REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	5. Chapter 5

The year was flying by and Rose found herself on a schedule of the sorts. Even on the weekends. During the week she spent a majority of her time with Scorpius and Albus, but on the weekends she had to jungle Al, Scorp, Lorc and Ly.

Saturday mornings were usually spent with Lorc and Ly then after lunch she would hang out with Al. Sunday mornings she would sleep as late as she wanted and then hang out with Scorp when he woke up.

Scorpius had because good friends with her family, but to her surprise he tried staying as far away from Dom as possible. Rose wanted to ask him about it, but found it too awkward of a topic, perhaps he wasn't ready yet just like her. Either way she hadn't mind at all it only meant she could spend more time with one of her best mates.

Autumn has never left Rose alone she sent her a scowl whenever she caught her eye. She threw mean comments at her all the time, but besides from words nothing really happened.

Before they knew it there was a week before the holidays. It was Sunday afternoon and Scorp and Rose were in the library supposedly studying.

Scorpius threw a paper bird in her hair and she crumbled it throwing it back. He ripped more parchment and threw it at her, but she held up her charms book as a shield. He did the same and then began the paper war. They laughed loudly and forgot they were in a library. Scorpius knocked over her book with his hand.

"You cheater! No fair! You'll pay for that you cheater!" She exclaimed.

He reached across the table and ruffled her hair, "Awe Mouse, you won't do nothing'." He said grinning.

"Wanna bet?" She asked then shot her wand at him temporarily turning his hair bright weasley red and freckles appeared on his face.

Scorp looked at the window and saw his reflection, "You did NOT just do that!" He said shooting a spell that turned her hair platinum blonde then he laughed and began running.

Rose chased him yelling nonsense about him being a dirty little cheating snake. They raced out of the Library not even stopping when Madam Pince yelled at them scolding them at how it was a library not a fun house.

They ran through all the hallways not noticing all the odd glances they gotten. Finally Rose cornered Scorpius at a dead-end hallway.

He looked at her to say something, but instead he went into a fit of hysterics.

"Awe man Rosie, you do not pull off the blonde look!" He was on the floor now exhausted from running.

She sat next to him and joined in his laughter, "And you could never be a weasley!"

"Guess that means we could never be married now our children would look like mutants." He stated still laughing.

She thought about it for a moment. Little blonde haired kids with freckles, god it would be ruddy awful.

A wave of pure fatigue overwhelmed her and she laid down putting her head in his lap.

"Merlin, I hate running. Never make me chase you again." She panted out.

He chuckled at her exhausted state he was already over the run, he had a high lung capacity he loved to run.

" You're just a weakling mouse." He told her. She rolled her eyes and him.

Foot steps started from down the hallway and extremely loud giggling.

"Whats down this hallway?" Asked a girl's voice she knew sounded familiar.

"Nothing it's an empty corridor." Said a male voice that she knew very well…. It was Al… It had to be… and the girl… Could it be Alice?

"Let stop down here and we can give you a rest then get back to my ride." Alice said.

Rose shot up fast and whispered, "That's Al and Alice!"

Scorpius looked at her questioningly.

"Quick we have to find somewhere to hide! I don't want to ruin a moment between him and Alice." Suddenly as if on cue a door appeared behind them.

She opened it finding a broom closet and pulled him into it and told him to keep quiet. She honestly hadn't seen the door before she made a mental note to check that out later.

Rose listened closely at what was going on.

"I have no idea how on Earth I let you talk me into giving you a piggyback ride all bloody day… You are lucky you're as light as a quill." Albus said in a sigh.

Alice giggled, "Guess I'm just super special."

"I don't see why we have to hide Rose." Malfoy whispered.

"because Al fancies her. How would you feel if the girl you fancied and yourself were having a moment and someone barged in. Now _shhhhhh" _She whispered and poked him.

He grumbled something Rose couldn't understand, but she thought she heard him say, "how ironic" in there somewhere but was unsure.

They sat there for a while before they heard the voices finally leaving. "Think it's safe to go out?" Malfoy whispered and Rose nodded as they left the small space.

"I can't believe they went on for ten minutes about the holidays." Malfoy complained once they were out and he was stretching.

"I think it's nice he invited her over. Gram says Dad used to have all his friends over every holiday. Dad tells me he never missed a single christmas with Uncle Harry. And he spent most Christmases with mum too." Rose said smiling at the thought of Alice staying with them at the burrow.

"Yeah, that's alright I guess, you know if you like christmas and all." Scorpius said with a shrug as he sat on the ground again.

Rose froze and stared at him her jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes wide, "ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DON'T LIKE CHRISTMAS?!"

he was almost afraid to answer but reluctantly he said, "Well, I never had much of a Christmas usually my parents go on vacation seeing as its one of the only times they get off of work. they call it their alone time. Don't get me wrong it's nice being owled all the presents they give me, but its lonely. Just me and Tinka our house elf. She was my only friend growing up in that big mansion."

Rose looked utterly heartbroken. He almost thought she was going to cry, "You... You were always alone... On Christmas?!"

He looked at her like she was insane and nodded then she ran up to him hugged him and said, "AWE SCORP! You are coming to my house for the holidays no one should be alone on Christmas!"

He tried shrugging her off, "I rather like being alone Rose... I'm not like you I get flustered around big groups, I don't like to meet new people or make friends in case you haven't noticed you are my only friend."

She looked at him questionably and he continued, "Rose, I know I act unbelievably cool and suave all the time, but honestly when it comes down to it I'd rather be alone."

She thought about this for a moment and she realized he was telling the truth. SHe always saw him sitting alone and reading, or just being with himself, or he was with her... Wait a minute... why did he ever talk to her then? If he liked being alone so much? "But when I met you on the train... You talked well enough to me."

He shrugged, "Guess you caught me on a good day then you just kinda grew on me I suppose. Be glad you get to experience my Witt and charm. That's a rare occurrence you know." He flashed a dazzling smile at him and she chuckled.

"Well, at the Halloween Ball you got alone well enough with my cousins, especially Dom." Rose spoke the last word like it was sour and bitter and her eyes narrowed at the memory.

"Well you forced me to go and pushed your cousins on to me, I played it off well, but inside I was nearly dying. And as for your cousin Dominique..." he started but stopped suddenly growing the slightest bit red in the face.

Rose caught it and pointed a finger at him and nearly screamed, "YOU FANCY DOM! YOU FANCY HER!"

He jumped up and grew more red at her accusations, "No that's not it Rose honest it's not!"

"YOU." She poked his stomach then continued, "Fancy my big cousin. Don't worry she fancies you as well" She told him with a disgusted look.

"No Rose honest to Merlin I don't. It's not like that I swear." Scorpius stuttered out desperately.

"It's not like you can't tell me who you fancy I am your best mate I would tell you if I fancied someone." She told him grumpily and secretly doubting the fact that she would tell him.

He looked at her ridiculously, " OH Really?!"

"Yes! Really." She said defensively.

"What about Lorcan Scamander?" He asked as if spitting venom out at her.

"What about him?" She nearly yelled. She wasn't daft she knew what he was implying, but she was shocked that Scorpius of all people would fall to that horrendous rumor. He knew her better than that didn't he?

"Oh so you don't fancy him?" Scorpius yelled.

"No!" Her face was now red in anger.

If Scorpius was less mad he would imagine steam pouring out of her ears like he usually did when she got so worked up. On normal circumstances he loved to make her angry, it was just something he found hilarious and ufn she might throw a jinx, but he knew she'd never really hurt him. But for some reason with this topic he couldn't relish in the fact he was angering her his own anger out weighed that, but why he was so angry about this he had not the slightest clue.

"That's a load of hippogriff shite _WEASLEY_!"He told her shaking his head still yelling. He heard her gasp when he used her last name he's only done that a handful of times when he was really annoyed with her. It was like a knife through her chest.

"For your information _MALFOY _I don't fancy anyone right now. So if you'd be kind enough to stop being such a slimey little foul slytherin that would be greatly apreciated!" She had hoped the use of his last name had the same effect on him as it did on her.

"Well you're a... Wait... You really don't fancy Scamander?" He asked more calmly realizng how stupid he probably sounded. He knew if he didn't cool down she might get the rediculous idea he was jealous... which he wasn't. he is Scorpius Malfoy and Malfoys dont get _jealous_.

"No I really don't." Rose huffed and avoided looking at him directly instead she stared at her shoes.

"Sorry people talk and for the record I wouldn't be mad if you. I'd be happy for you." Scorpius said his voice dripping with sorrow. Some how he knew that was a lie he only hoped he was better at lying then she was.

"I know, just like I'm happy that dom and you fancy each other" She said putting on a fake smile hoping he couldn't see how much the idea made her want to vomit.

"You are a bloody awful liar, can't believe I ever thought you could be a slytherin... But alas my dear, dear mouse, I do not fancy your cousin."

"Then why'd you get so red-faced?" Rose said not buying it and rolling her eyes.

"I can't tell YOU... You're her cousin." He said bashfully the color creeping back on his features.

"Oh shove off Scorp. You know I'd never say anything you don't want me too." She said now interested.

"She just... She scares me... I mean she's got an okay face and all. honestly when I'm around her its almost like a magnetic pull... But I don't fancy her. Later that night I was so bloody scared she kept trying to talk to me and owl me and i ran and pretended I didn't get her letters. She seams like the person who wouldn't like hearing I don't return her feelings... Like I said I don't really like people let alone do i want to date a bird."

Rose only laughed at him... He was frightened? Of Dom? That is so bloody wonderful. He grew more red .

"Awe Scorp stop being all normal." She teased him and pushed his shoulder.

"Normal? Am I not always normal?" this distracted him from their conversation.

"No we are different. We aren't all emotions and normal friendship... We are argue until your blue in the face but make up and be best mates again in five minutes. We don't talk about fancying and all that we talk about books and homework and actually like it... Not even the twins are like that Scorp that's why we are different kind of friends we get each other in an odd, unnatural and un-normal way." She said simply like it was nothing at all. Not even thinking about it.

The idea he was different than everyone else in Rose's eyes stirred weird unknown emotions in the pit of his stomach. On normal days when he got these feelings he'd ignore them and act as though they weren't there, but now he let the feeling grow and couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his lips.

Scorpius smiled at her, but this smile was odd. Different from his usual smirk or his regular smile... She didn't know what it was, but it suited him well. She offered him a smile in return. After a moment of silence she pushed his shoulder and he pushed hers back. Not long after were the two in a shoving war then she jumped up and began running and this time he chased her around the corridors.

* * *

Lorcan and Lysander were in their common room playing wizard chess in silence.

That is before Lysander said," So when are you planning on telling me you fancy Rose?"

He said it so casually so cool it took Lorcan by shock, "I-I Don't- er- Fancy her."

Lysander laughed and rolled his eyes, "Oh save the denial part the entire bloody school knows it." He said as he took Lorcan's knight.

"Fine, but is it so bad if I do? She's pretty, and nice, and she is seriously brilliant." Lorcan went on about all the good qualities of Rose.

"Well yes, but you know she fancies that malfoy, brother." Lysander said again cool and unnerved.

"No I don't believe she does actually. I know what people say, but I just got a feeling she doesn't." to Lysander Lorcan sounded like a stupid lovesick puppy. He knew she fancied malfoy it was as obvious as Lorcan's infatuation for her and it would eventually end up hurting Lorcan in the grand scheme of things.

"If you really think so... I just don't want to see you getting hurt. Besides I don't think she's really ready for dating Lorc." Lysander said

"I know she isn't, but I'll wait for her. It sounds cheesey I know, but I never met a bird thats like her... thinks like her. I don't think any bird can compare to her you know?"

Truthfully Lysander did not know. He sounded like he was spitting lines from a muggle romance novel it was cheap and corny, but keeping these thoughts to himself he only said, "I get it Lorc... Oh and by the way its check mate." Lorcan looked down and realized he'd lost the game.

How funny Lysander thought. He lost this game just like he'd lose the game he's playing with Malfoy. The game for the heart of Rose. He really was a rotten brother for having these thoughts wasn't he? Oh well. He'd see in the end Rose will break his heart.

They cleaned up and went to their dormitory. Little did they know there had been a third-party listening in on their conversation the entire time. Autumn sat in the chair next to the table the two boys were previously at. She put her book down and made a promise to herself.

"Rose Weasley, you will never be happy I promise you. Whether you want Lorcan or Scorpius you will not get either of them I promise that. You will regret the day you chose to mess with me." Autumn said in a hushed tone as a malicious grin broke across her face

* * *

_**A/N; Sorry it took a few days laptop broke... BUT ITS FIXED and here it is what did you think? Please review!**_


	6. 6 The Holidays

Tomorrow was Christmas eve and her and Scorpius had been exchanging letters every day since break had started. The week of Christmas all the kids stayed at the burrow as tradition.

The kids included: Rose, Hugo, Albus, James, Lily, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Louis, Victoire, and this year Alice Longbottom.

It was a pretty full house and on Christmas eve all their families came as well as the scamanders and the rest of the Longbottoms and they shared in Christmas eve dinner. It was always a fun time in the house. They played many games and usually had prank wars. She missed being with Ly, Lorc and Scorp every day though. At least she would be able to see Ly and Lorc tomorrow.

Rose sat on her bunk in the room all the girls stayed in. Most of her family was outside in a snowball fight, but she declined their offer to join. She was planning on reading, but she found Scorpius' owl sitting perched on the desk. She grinned widely and pet the snowy white owl between his pointed ears.

Then her eyes caught site of the package it was carrying. Not a letter, but a package.

She took the smooth paper from around the package and found a book. But it had no title or words on it… A journel? Why would he send her a journel?

She opened the cover and seen a brief note.

_Dear Mouse,_

_So I came across this nifty thing and thought you'd enjoy it…. No it isn't a journal so don't go writing all your feelings, if you have any that is, in it. This is a way to instantly pass notes without owls. Another way to get in touch with me during the day the pages are enchanted to never run out and if it's been over a week the notes we pass disappear. I thought they were pretty neat. This way we don't have to keep sending bloody owls because yours has a bad habit of trying to peck my fingers off. I was going to wait until Christmas to send it, but truthfully I didn't want another injury from your pesky owl. So Happy Christmas Rose. Oh another thing don't ask me how I got them because you won't like the answer. They aren't stolen, but it involved some sneaking around late at night into hogsmead, no big deal really. Plus it was for a good cause right? Or would you rather not have gotten a present form me? _

_,From Scorp._

Rose laughed as she read it and wrote back immediately

_Awe Scorp! You shouldn't have! I didn't get you anything and now I feel right awful. You are right I do love it! When I get to you I'll give you a bunch of candy and next year your present will be twice as good! Promise!_

She did not expect in the slightest for him to reply immediately, but he did and before she knew it they were talking for hours.

About nothing really. She complained about her family, he made mean jokes at their expence that made her laugh. He told her how his house elf made a habbit of singing because the echo of the mansion supposedly does wonders for her voice. Scorpius had other opinions on this matter though.

Part of her felt awful that he was sitting all alone a majority of break, she couldn't understand how anyone would prefer to be alone on Christmas. It must be an odd Malfoy thing.

Lily and Dominique came tumbling into the room laughing loudly both soak and wet dripping everywhere.

"Rose! Rose! You should have come it was bloody brilliant." Dom said loudly

"Oh really? What happened to make this oh so brilliant?" Rose asked rolling her eyes.

"We played boys vs Girls and Albus was refusing to hit Alice then to win it was just Her and Al and Al was saying guys lets just call it a tie we won't hit eachother. But before he even finished his sentence Alice whipped one at his stomach and he fell on the ground into a snowpile and he sat there limp not moving when he got out hisface was so red from embarrassment. All the guys were so mad that he cost them the game that they picked him took his shoes and socks then ran into the house. Al screamed like a bloody girl as he ran in then he saw Alice sipping hot chocolate and he stuttered a few times before running full speed upstairs, but he slipped and fell right on his arse. It was Hilarious." Lily said trying hard to control her laughter.

Dom erupted into more fits of Laughter and rose grinned imagining it. It does sound quite entertaining. She imagined the look of Al's face when the girl he was infatuated with whipped a snow ball at his gut.

"So what have you done rosie posie?" Dom asked after casting a drying charm on her and Lily's clothes.

"Dom we aren't supposed to do magic outside of Hogwarts!" Rose reprimanded her.

"Cool off Rose." Dom said shrugging at her and then she jumped to the opposite end of the bed rose was laying on.

"Excuse me… laying here." Rose huffed as she closed Scorpius' present.

"What's so good in that book that you spent _hours_ reading it?" Lily asked sitting between Dom and her.

"Lets find out." Dom stated then before rose could grab it Dom snatched it and opened it.

"Scorpius?"Dom said her smile growing, "You've been chatting with Scorpius?"

"So what if I have? He's my friend." She said emphasizing the word friend.

"I do approve your tastes Rose honestly. He has a great face, but do you think he'd go with you?" Dom stated. Rose knew she didn't mean it to be rude, Dom just didn't understand that when you call others ugly they could get offended she was just a bit daft when it came to others emotions.

"It doesn't matter if he would. He's my best mate that's all." Rose said trying hard not to blow up on her.

"I'm just saying he wasn't even interested in _ME_. You aren't horribly disfigured Rosie, but you know I mean this in the best way possible if he doesn't want me he won't want you." Dom said patting rose on her shoulder. She put the book back then walked out to leave.

Lily and Rose sat in silence for a moment before Lily spoke up, "Dom can be a real prat sometimes."

Rose chuckled, "You got that right Lils I can't wait until you go to Hogwarts next year. I need a girl there… Merlin, never thought I'd say that."

Lily grinned then her face was serious again, "But Rose, do you fancy that Scorpius guy or whoever he is?"

Rose shook her head no, "He really is my best mate. I don't fancy anyone the thought of fancying someone frightens me a bit."

"Not me.. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts my a great guy and fall in love and everything. I just can't wait. Rose you must be crazy to not want to fancy someone." Lily said laughing the whole time.

Rose shrugged, "Guess I'm crazy then." She said pulling a funny face.

"Who is Scorpius anyways it sounds familiar." Lily said thinking about it.

"Yeah, Scorpius Malfoy… The Malfoy our parents always talk about." Rose said biting her lip nervously.

"BLOODY HELL ROSE! You befriend a Malfoy? Uncle Ron's going to murder you!" Lily said with wide eyes.

"He's not that bad actually, he is really cool . Dom took a liking to him anyways." Rose said the last part with less enthusiasm and unconsciously scowled at the thought.

"c'mon Rose, It's Dom… She takes a liking to any guy she's not related to." Lily said chuckling. Rose laughed with her.

The two girls sat there giggling before Rose hugged her cousin, "Merlin, Lily do I miss having you around."

* * *

Rose sat in the living room reading a book and on the floor Lily and Hugo were playing Chess. It was a normal day so far with minimal pranks from James, Louis and Fred. Roxanne and Dom went out shopping. Molly was Arguing with Lucy again. Al was in the backyard talking to Alice. Grandma Moly was busy fixing up the big Christmas dinner later tonight and Grandpa Arthur was tinkering with a bunch of Muggle objects like he always does.

Rose was deeply interested with her book she didn't even notice evryone coming through the door. Or two figures coming into the living room. She didn't even notice when one sat at the eend of the couch by her feet. She did however notice a swift hand swipe her book. She heard the cackling laughter of the boys before she whipped her head up to see and prepared a scowl on her face.

She was about to start screaming when she realized who it was.

"LORCAN!" She yelled jumping up to hug him. Then she turned to see Lysander sitting already. She ran over and tackled him with a hug as well. She sat on the middle cushion in between her two favorite twins.

"I thought you weren't coming until 5?" She asked them.

"Mum wanted to come earlier said she missed everyone. We agreed." Lysander said shrugging.

"Well, I'm glad your here. My families driving me bonkers." Rose said smiling brightly.

"Well, we have seriously missed quidditch do you think we can get everyone together to play?" Lorcan said.

At this Lily popped her dark strait hair up and said. "Quidditch? yeah I'll go get James and everyone now!"  
She stood up from her game with Hugo and went running for their family.

Rose laughed and remembered last year how her Al and Hugo would have a bunch of mini Quidditch games. She must really miss Quidditch not having anyone decent to play with her except Hugo when we were all at Hogwarts.

Dom and Roxanne came home and eventually everyone was gathered in the back. They split into two teams and like always James and Fred were the captains.

It ended up being: James-seeker, Rose-keeper, Al- chaser, Alice-Chaser, Lucy- beater and Victoire-beater(She agreed if we'd only play for an hour because she needed time to look good when Teddy came for dinner.)

Fred-keeper, Lily-seeker, Lorcan-chaser, Louis Chaser, Roxanne-Beater and Lysander-Beater.

Dom and Molly didn't play so they sat and watched, Well Molly studied and Dom gazed out into space.

Once they started playing they all got carried away... Even Victoire.

The sun began to set, but they didn't pay attetion. They kept playing until Victoire shot a well aimed bludger to Lorcan who almost scored, After her bludger hit him a loud whistle came from the ground with one person clapping.

Everyone looked down to see teddy grinning up at them with his usual blue hair he wore when he wasn't at Hogwarts teaching. the way Victoire liked it best.

Victoire let out the loudest most squeaky high pitched screach anyone has ever heard. She flew down and teddy tried to greet her with a kiss she pushed him away and ran screaming, "No don't look at me I'm gross. No get away. No."

That's how the game ended . No body really kept score, but Rose of course. She never voiced her opinion, but she knew that her team was crushing them.

They flew down and Lysander and Lorcan landed next to her, "Bloody hell that last bludger hurt." Lorcan complained.

Rose rolled her eyes then ran inside to change as well.

* * *

Christmas eve dinner was a big deal in the burrow. there simply was not enough space for the giant family. So they set up one giant table in the backyard with Grandpa Molly and grandpa Arthur at the head of the table.

At the burrow were: Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Lily, Albus, James, Uncle George, Aunt Angie, Fred, Roxanne, Uncle Percy, Aunt Autumn, Molly, Lucy, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fluer, Victoire, Dom, Luis, Rose's father, Mother, Hugo, Uncle Neville, Aunt Hannah, Frank, Alice, Aunt Luna, Uncle Newt(though they never called him uncle), Lorcan, Lysander, Teddy, and herself making it a total of 30 people.

In short it was complete and utter Chaos. But it was also her favorite part of the holidays. Everyone laughing and just being a Family she wouldn't want it any other way.

She was eating when she heard her dad say to uncle Harry, "So bloody Malfoy went on a vacation with his goddy wife to the tropics so all winter I have to pick up his auror Shifts. I'm bloody pissed."

They continued to talk, but her thoughts were stuck on thinking about Scorp all alone in his giant mansion sipping hot chocolate all alone and perhaps he was reading. Or him sitting with dinner all alone with his house elf. Waking up Christmas morning all alone and opening presents not being able to thank his parents for them. She supposed the way she was feeling so depressed showed on her face when her grandmother asked her, "What's wrong dearie? You've stopped eating are you ill?"

"No gram... It's just I made this friend... And their parents left for the holidays but told my friend to go home anyways. My friend told me they are home alone for EVERY holiday EVERY year. Never had a dinner like this just my friend and the house elf all alone in their giant house." ROse said being extremely careful not to slip up and say scorp... She hasn't exactly broke the news to her mum and dad about her new best mate.

Molly Weasley gave a look of absolute horror, "OH MY! That poor dear! Why didn't you invite them over? We could have made room! there is always room!"

"I know Gram and I did too, but my friend denied the offer. says that he likes being alone, doesn't really fancy the idea of too many people. Plus I think it might have to do with some of our family not agreeing with his family." Rose said looking down hoping she didn't give herself away.

"Well thats just terrible! How about when you finnish up you go pay this mystery friend a visit. no one should be alone on Christmas eve Rosie." Her granma said smiling and putting a hand on her arm.

"You mean it?!" Rose asked her eyes glittering with merriment, "Wait won't dad and mum..."

"Just make sure to be home before lights out."Her grandmother gave her a gentle smile.

Rose checked her watch it was now 5:00 lights out was 10:00. She had to hurry up she wanted to make a quick pit stop before she surprised her friend.

* * *

Rose walked through Malfoy Manor confused. Blimey how was she supposed to find him if she didn't even know where she was... She shouldn't have flooed that was obvious now this house was way too bloody big.

She held her present to him gently in her arms making slight Shh noises to keep it at bay.

Suddenly as if out of no where a house elf apeared in front of her, "Hello Miss. Is you a guess Master and Mistress is on vacation."

"I'm here for scorpius actually, I'm his friend."She told the elf kindly with a smile.

The elf's eyes went wide and she said, "Oh you must be Miss Rose, Yes Master Scorpius talks about you. I will go get master Scorpius for Miss Rose."

"NO! It's a surprise can you just lead me to where he is?" She asked hopeful. this seemed to make the young house elf overjoyed and she began to lead the way through the giant twists and turns of the mansion.

"So he really is here all alone on christmas every year?" Rose whispered to the elf.

"Yes tinka take care of master Malfoy since he young boy. Masters are all very kind to Tinkaa, but Master Scorpius is most kind to Tinka. He tell tink about school and his only friend, Miss Rose Weasley."

Rose shook her head and laughed, "Scorpius has many friends Tinka, not just me."

"Master Scorpius never like to have friends. Mistress always set up play dates with other purebloods, but even when Master Scorpius was little he didn't play well with others. But he like Miss Rose Weasley, It is a shock for Tinka, but TInka is happy he finally have a friend, other than Tinka." Tinka told her shaking her head.

Before Rose could respond Tink pointed to a door.

Rose looked up and ingraved on a plaque..._Yes engraved..._on a gold _plaque..._Was "Scorpius' Bedroom"

Rose thanked the elf who then disapperated. Rose slowly creaked open the door.

Before she was even able to poke her head through the voice called out, "Tinka? Who was here?"

Rose giggled then opened the door all the way. She walked in and gasped. It was bigger then the entire living room of the burrow. It partially looked like a mini common room made specifically for him.

he had Chuddley Cannons poster up. The entire room was neat and tidy, not so much as a spec of dust on anything. He had a desk in the corner that was perfectly ordered with a small bookshelf next to it. The books organized by height. In the midddle of the room and against the largest wall was a giant king sized four poster bed with Slytherin green draping. The curtains of the bed were drawn back and he sat there not looking up with a book in his hands.

The room was dull, the light wasn't on, but light shined in from a set of giant glass doors that led to a small balcony. The sun was setting now giving off a feint orange tint to the crystal white marble walls and shining black tiled floor.

Rose walked over and plopped herself on the bed causing him to look up then back down casually.

then he did a double take this time looking at her incrediously,. "ROSE?!" he asked gaping.

She smiled brightly. Her hands inside her robe holding his present. He went to hug her but she made a tsk tsk noise.

"Don't want to crush your present!" She said grinning.

"present?" He said his eyes lighting up, and some how his smile stretched even wider.

She nodded then bit her lip, "Well I can't exactly wrap it, but I don't know it was a spur of the moment idea I got. I can return it no problem if you don't like her."

His eyes widened, "_Her?!" _

Rose looked at him nervously then took the small kitten out of her robes so he could see her. She was a small white cat that was extremely fluffy.

His smile grew more and his dimples practically glowed on his face, "I love her!" He took the kitten in his arms stroking her fur gently.

"I'm glad, I was just thinking and i know ho you don't like people and your always alone on holidays and no one should be alone so this way even if you don't want to come to my family, You will always have some part of me and you will never be _alone." _Rose spoke faster stuttering some words she was still nervous.

Scorpius looked at her in such admiration, "Rose Jean Weasley, You are honestly the most wonderful person I'd ever met. I have no idea how I became as lucky as to have such a bloody brilliant caring friend. I know I can be a real prat, but you still did this. It's amazing how you never seize to amaze me."

ROse blushed crimson and he just kept smiling at her his grey eyes huge with caring and gratitude.

"Hey knock off all those feelings. Lets go have some fun I have about 3 and a half hours before I have to get back. Lets have the best bloody christmas eve you've ever had." Rose said smiling and pushing his should slightly.

* * *

**_A/N: Soooooo what are your thoughts? emotions? anything? hmmmm? reviews please? _**

**_Oh and in response to a review i goteen... I don't know when I was eleven I was boy crazy and so was almost every other girl I knew If someone even had the same crush as me I went ballistic with revenge... I guess it just depends on where you grow up? I'm not sure... But yes_**


End file.
